des201_2018_storyworld_silk_roadfandomcom-20200214-history
Paolo Costantini - 1701501 - World
Byzantine – World Building Setting Silk Road: Byzantine is set in a fictional version of Istanbul, along the legendary silk road. Unlike the real routes along the Silk Road, Byzantine and it's surrounding areas thrived as time passed, becoming the “modern” society in the world, rather than the Western nations gaining superiority. Because of this, a large proportion of the game takes place in the “Concrete Jungles” of the city of Byzantine, and revolves around the sudden degradation of large areas of these cities due to the sudden appearance of magical creatures and the civil war esque escalations between the anti Gifted groups lead by Libero and the Gifted, led by Ralik. It is thanks to this fantasy version of the Silk Road and world that the game was set in even prior to the Re-Enchantment that allows for an interesting dynamic between the gifted and the non gifted in the game, as it is set a mere year after the Re-Enchantment and as such, a large portion of the military forces that weren't given powers are still struggling to come to terms with their new reality, and refuse to trust the gifted as such. Technology and Magic Within the world of Silk Road: Byzantine, magic exists right alongside technology, though it is an unstable coexistence. Since the Re-Enchantment, technology has slowly becoming less and less reliable and magic seeps in to replace it where society allows it. The slow degradation of technology in this world seems to hold a direct correlation to the continuous growth in magical power in the world, as the creatures becoming free increase in size and power and the gifted grow their power too. World Altering Events The only key world altering event of note in Silk Road: Byzantine is known as the Re-Enchantment, the point at which the God of Boredom decided it was time to rebirth the creatures sealed away and the magic of the world. It was this event that led to the current state of affairs, with creatures roaming the world and gifted popping up left and right. Culture In the world of the Silk Road and the cities of Byzantine, life and culture is almost identical to what it is like here in the Western world, with a few key changes. All people were treated equal shortly before the Re-Enchantment, but the gifted are treated as second class citizens, avoided by a large majority of the civilian population. Because of this, they have largely left the big cities and formed communities of their own under the guidance of Ralik, living in small villages in desert oasis' and underground reservoirs. Major Landmarks There are two major landmarks in the territories of Byzantine, the first being an enormous tower building, the home base of the Libero owned Disenchantment program. This is the headquarters for his entire operation and also the main research zone for enhancing the effects of the disenchanters. The second major landmark is a huge statue of Ralik, built in in his honour by the gifted he saved and taught from a young age.